


The Monster's Sister

by Eiliem



Series: Une!verse [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack, Gen, Strawhats, Une!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une meets her brother's crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster's Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933) by [shayera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera). 



> Follows Shayera's ficlet [Burning Beauty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/19933) which was in turn inspired by [this crack](http://archiveofourown.org/works/20230)

Luffy is almost as surprised to see Une in Alabasta as he is pleased to see her. His nakama are surprised to hear how strong she is, and it makes Luffy laugh.

"Yeah I always got my ass kicked! Dahahaha! But I could beat her now"

"Just who-" _boottothehead_ "-can you beat?"

"Une!!" Luffy grins happily at his sister, who smiles back like they haven't spent the past three years apart. He's about to ask her what she's doing here when something barrels into him and sends him flying.

"Mellorii~ine &amp;hearts!"

Sanji receives his own boot to the head, courtesy of Nami, and Une laughs. Luffy join in because his sister in here, on his ship with his nakama and he's never been happier.

"Ahahaha – thanks – haha – thank you all for looking after my little brother."

Une leaves for her own adventures as quickly as she arrived, after asking Luffy's crew to look after him – and of course they will, they're nakama.

Luffy watches the fading Mera Mera flames with something like a sense of loss, but he brushes that aside. He'll see Une again – they have a promise to meet at the top now – and in the meantime he has to help Vivi.

~~and Sanji's nose was never the same


End file.
